


Rats and a Cute Boy

by Lameboy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pete and Patrick (Fall Out Boy), Pete just wants a rat ok, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lameboy/pseuds/Lameboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete just really wants a pet rat.<br/>He also really wants the cute boy that works at the pet shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rats and a Cute Boy

Pete hardly slept last night, his brain was buzzing with too much excitement for the next day. Today- he was gonna buy a pet rat.  
It had taken him nearly a whole month to get his mum to agree to letting him have one. She gave him the whole lecture on responsibility and blah, blah, blah. Pete didn't give a shit, he's wanted a rat ever since Andy bought one.  
Pete picked up a sort-of-clean pair of black jeans off of his floor and a faded t-shirt out of his draws before tying up his shoes and racing down stairs. "Going to the pet store!" Pete yelled at his mum as he ran past the kitchen and out the front door.  
Pete didn't live far from the main street so it was only a ten minute walk to the pet store. He entered with the door giving a loud ding, his hands shoved in his pockets to keep him from touching anything and his face was plastered with a large grin. He paced towards the section with all the caged rats and mice. His eyes darting at each one deciding which sort he'd want. His mum said he was only allowed one, but he wanted all 50 of them.  
"Ah can I help you at all?"  
Pete lifted his head and looked at the young boy wearing the stripy pet store uniform. His name tag said Patrick, his name went perfectly with his soft features and shy smile.  
"I want to buy a rat."  
"You've come to the right place," Patrick laughed softly. "Have you chosen which one you'd like?"  
"Ahhh..." Pete whispered turning his eyes away from Patrick and back to the rats. "That one?" He said pointing at a large black one with brown patches.  
Patrick smiled and leant closer to the cage, his shoulders brushed against Petes. "That ones a boy, is that okay?"  
"Sure is," Pete said turning his head a little to smile lopsided at Patrick, Patrick returned it straight away.  
While Patrick was getting Petes rat out of the cage and putting it in a shoe box, Pete was grabbing rat food/treats/toys/a cage-the whole deal.  
"That's $40," Patrick said ringing it up on the cash register.  
Pete handed over the correct amount of money, his hand brushing again Patrick's. Pete was staring at Patrick's lips trying to figure out a way to flirt with him without being totally creepy or mentioning his new rat.  
"Do you know what you want to name him?"  
"I was thinking maybe Quincy.." Pete looked up at Patrick waiting for his approval or offer on a better name.  
"That's perfect!" Patrick smiled, handing over all the bags and then the shoe box.  
"My names Pete, by the way."  
"Really nice to meet you Pete," Patrick offered his warm smile again and handed over Petes receipt. "Might see you around,"  
"Yeah, that'd be nice," Pete grinned widely before walking out with Quincy in his arms. 

After getting home and setting up Quincy cage and food Pete emptied his pockets, pulling out the receipt from the pet store. His eyes scanned over it slowly and he noticed 10 digits scrawled at the bottom along side the words "call me" and a love heart.  
Pete couldn't scrambled towards his phone fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quick, so sorry it's terrible//very undetailed but I wrote this because I really want a pet rat, oh god, I should start a series of rat fics!¡
> 
> Also, I'm still looking for a beta if anyone wants to swap emails? You don't have to be good or serious at editing, just chuck in some ideas or help me fix some things? I'll do the same for you. It'll be super cute I swear <3


End file.
